In the current business intelligence (BI) market, there is an increasing need for dynamic, real-time data analysis using dashboards. Dashboards aggregate, focus, and/or present static or dynamic content to end users in a uniform and succinct manner to, among other things, increase task efficiency, identify positive and negative business and/or process trends, make data correlations, enhance data analysis, and improve presentation of the content to others. Dashboards also allow a convenient access location to present higher-level content and then to permit an end user to drill down into more low-level related content. End users are generally not permitted to create and/or enhance existing dashboards with current data; this responsibility is typically allocated to information technology (IT) specialists that author (e.g., prepare and update) dashboard data/content as well as manage underlying data structures (e.g., database views, schemas, etc.) used to provide dashboard data/content. IT specialist delays in updating dashboards and associated data on a timely basis can result in stale data that that can cause missed business opportunities and other negative repercussions for an organization.